This invention pertains to the cosmetic treatment of sunken eye tissues.
Frequently, victims of accidents and other persons suffer from a condition in which at least one eye and/or tissues around the eye are displaced inwardly with respect with the rest of the victim's face. This condition can also occur in situations were the victim is provided with a prosthetic device for replacing an eye. This type of condition is frequently called a sunken eye. While the person may be able to function normally with this condition, the sunken eye gives the person an aesthetically displeasing appearance.